paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Signature .40
|unlock = |slot = 3 |wtype = 3 |type = 2 |price = $43,000 |mag = 12 |max_ammo = 84 |rpm = 0.166 |damage = 65 |accuracy = 68 |stability = 52 |concealment = 29 |threat = 9 |reload_min = 1.47 |reload_max = 2.12 |sights_s_min = 1.0 |sights_m_min = 2.0 |hipfire_s_min = 1.05 |hipfire_s_max = 1.05 |hipfire_m_min = 1.05 |hipfire_m_max = 1.05 |recoil_v_min = 1.2 |recoil_v_max = 1.8 |recoil_h_min = -0.5 |recoil_h_max = 0.5 |int_name = p226 |achievement = |ammo_b_min = 0.84|ammo_b_max = 2.94}} The Signature .40 pistol is a secondary weapon in PAYDAY 2. It was added with the release of the Gage Weapon Pack #01 DLC, along with the Eagle Heavy and the SpecOps. Overview With a high standard magazine capacity and total ammo, the Signature .40 is a direct upgrade from the Crosskill in every way. It has good damage, decent accuracy and manageable recoil, making it a good all-around choice. It also remains quite concealable even when fully modded out, making it a good backup weapon for when stealth fails. The two handguns have quite similar modification pools, with many of the same potentials for values -- be it high damage, accuracy or stability. However, the Signature .40's better all-around stats, including a markedly larger total ammunition pool and higher firecap, means that it can put out more damage in a short period of time and deal more damage over the long term. As with all pistols, one should become skilled at timing shots well and always aiming for the head, as head shots are needed to make the Signature .40 effective on higher difficulties. The Signature .40 has an unusually low hip-fire spread modifier, on par with the LEO, which makes shots fired from the hip remarkably accurate. Once the Signature .40 is fully modded, it can stand on its own and is perfect as a backup for a specialized primary, such as the M308 or Reinfeld 880. With Gunslinger Ace and mods its damage can be brought up to a very respectable level of 50, while having a fairly high total ammo capacity, low recoil, ROF and pinpoint accuracy. Summary Pros: * Solid all-rounder with good accuracy and damage, and decent magazine capacity * Available from level 0 and is relatively cheap * Very good base concealment that is only slightly reduced by its specific mods * It is one of the few weapons in the game where its extended magazine mod does not carry a concealment penalty * Very low hip-fire spread modifier Cons: * Requires weapon-specific mods for max performance * Max ammo is still fairly limited Tips *The Signature .40 can be upgraded with Two Tone Slide and Ventilated .40 attachments, which each add damage, bringing the potential damage to , higher than a fully modded Crosskill (only capable of ). Using the One Handed Talent Skill increases the damage to Basic and Aced. *The Signature .40 is a wise choice for new players to use as it is a significant upgrade over the Chimano 88, and it is unlocked at reputation 0. Available modifications Barrel ext.= |-|Boost= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= |-|Slide= Skins Common= Signature-40-Soft-Flake.png| +4 Accuracy Signature-40-Ghurka.png| +1 Concealment Signature-40-Insomnia.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Uncommon= Signature-40-Polisgris.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Rare= Signature-40-Trimmad-Moppe.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Epic= Signature-40-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Legendary= Signature-40-Firmament.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Skin Trivia= *' ' is a misspelling of , fearless Nepalese soldiers recruited in various armies. It would otherwise refer to a clothing retailer. *' ' translates from Swedish into "Police pig". *' ' is Swedish for "trimmed moped". *The ([All modis Signature .40 "Firmament"]) was created when an Iraqi sniper in the , who boasted being able to land any shot "day or night", was killed because his gold-decorated rifle gave away his position in the moonlight, and the sergeant that killed him had the gold infused into his sidearm. **The weapon's description states that the pistol was of an Allied sergeant. "Allied" usually refers to the or formed against the in and in respectively, rather than any . **The skin itself was inspired by various real engraved P226 pistols and a Workshop submission. Achievements Trivia *The Signature .40 is based on the , second generation production model P226R, chambered in the .40 S&W caliber. Attaching the Long Slide turns it into the , and attaching the Two Tone Slide produces the . **Gage mentioned a Signature .35 in the announcement site description of the Signature .40. It is likely fictional, as there are no SIG Sauer P2 variant in existence that chambers any sort of .35 round, unless it was either a coincidental or intentional mistype of .357 SIG which the P226 does indeed use. ***Gage's notes on the .40's advantages over the ".35" on the announcement site are the opposite of true in reality, as .357 SIG possesses higher muzzle energy than .40 S&W (which would mean faster travel speed), higher pressure (which would result in it hitting harder), and P226 pistols loaded with .357 SIG have the exact same capacity as those loaded with .40 S&W. Additionally, if in the PAYDAY universe the .35 caliber is smaller and weaker in comparison to the equivalent of .40 S&W, its smaller size would enable a higher magazine capacity than its .40 caliber counterpart. **The Signature's grip bears the exact same details as the P226's, right down to the engravings on the side, albeit with the word "Signature" replacing the model name. *The Signature .40 may display an attachment conflict with what appears to be the standard slide when adding the Long Slide modification. This suggests that the stock slide is an unnamed attachment that was put on the weapon by default, and that the original model might have been a variant of the P226 before being changed. *As stated above, the Signature .40 is one of the few weapons available at reputation level 0. It is one of 4 pistols and one of 6 secondaries total that are available upon becoming level 0. Gallery Signature.jpg|A preview of the Signature .40. ru:Signature .40 Category:Gage Weapon Pack 01 DLC Category:Pistols (PAYDAY 2) Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2)